My Little Fangs
by TrappedInHappiness
Summary: AU , YAOI - SasuNaru , Oneshot He's young, cute, surprisingly sexy. But he's a vampire... Is living with him the right choice? Of course... Let him practise biting on you...


Hi people... I decided to upload another oneshot. The one and only vampire fic I've ever written. It's not something serious but also not a crack. I was just in the mood and I wanted to write about a cute but clumsy Naru-chan.

Once again, I want to thank **Sparky-hime** for spendimg her precious time to beta this. When I read it over, I realize how much trouble I cause...

I'm also pleased with the reviews I got for "Training a Fox". Of course, not about the number of the reviews (it's never enough :D you'll know if you write). But I'm glad that you don't think I'm a perverted maniac. Thanks again to everyone who read, faved or reviewed.

**I also wanna thank The 17th Requiem and shinobi101 for their quick reply to the note below. I finally read it again. You made my day...**

*****[One last thing, and it's really important for me: **Before I got my own account on ffnet, I had read an AU SasuNaru fic which was incomplete that time. Sasuke and Naruto were best friends to the point that Sasuke was sleeping in the same bed with Naruto whenever he wanted. And Naruto was a famous, young artist. He was living in a cute house and had two tigers. But unfortunately, he was realizing his feelings for Sasuke after Sasuke started to date with Sakura. If you know this fic, please give me a link. I'm searching for it all over on ffnet but I still couldn't find it. I wanna read it once more -and I hope it's updated- and review this time. Please help me :) ...**]**

Ok, that's all for now. I'll devote myself to my SasuNaru doujinshi based on one of my Turkish fics. Please review... And enjoy the fic :) ...

**NazNiz**

* * *

With slow steps, a pale boy was walking down the street at midnight. He had just met with an old friend of his, they'd talked about the old days as his friend had drunk some beer. But he didn't, he had never liked the bitter taste of it.

Uchiha Sasuke was a young but successful journalist at the age of twenty-seven. He lived alone. He had left his parents almost eight years ago and moved to Konoha. Three years later, his older brother followed him. They were getting on well, but still Sasuke didn't want to live with him. So, poor Itachi rented an apartment near Sasuke's. They still saw each other almost everyday.

He was used to seeing these dark streets since he was always chasing news and new cases. But tonight was a little different. His instinct was telling that he was going to find something interesting. He tried to ignore the uneasiness and kept walking with quick steps. But once again, his instinct was right.

A few meters ahead of him, right on the corner of the old building (the old post office), three drunk men was torturing a kitten. The poor animal was trying to get away, but each time it tried, one of the men kicked it back. "Hey, stop it.." Sasuke heard someone saying. It was a young male voice. Sasuke turned his head to the left to see the owner of the voice.

It was a teenage boy - but Sasuke wasn't sure, since he couldn't see his face - who looked as fragile as the kitten. He was not too tall. His body was also slim, a lot more curved than a man should be. He was wearing casual but still expensive looking clothes. His blonde hair was spiked in every direction. "Says another kitten…" said one of the men as he stepped on kitten's tail, making it yowl in pain and claw his pants.

'Now I have to interfere because of the dobe… I could walk away if it was only the cat, but I can't ignore it if they attack a human…' Sasuke thougth as he sighed and started to walk towards the men. "I.. TOLD.. YOU.. TO.. STOP!" the boy screamed again. For some reason, men's eyes grew wide in fear for a second, and without saying another thing, they all turned away and started to run.

'Huh? Is this brat really that scary? I wonder what he did..' Sasuke thougth. He was curious, and as a journalist, he had to see the boy's face, even if it was for a second. As he got closer, the boy kneeled down and took the poor kitten to his arms gently. "Aaaah.. How can they hurt you? Those cruel men.." he whispered as the cat started to purr as the boy petted him. "Hey, are you ok?" Sasuke asked. The boy turned back to face him. And when Sasuke saw his face, he knew it.. It was the turning point of his life.

The boy wasn't scary, angry or even ugly. He had the most innocent blue eyes Sasuke has ever seen. His cheeks had three marks on each, looking like whiskers. His lips were puffy and wet, everything about him was perfect. Sasuke couldn't stop staring for a while. When he managed to tear his eyes from the blonde, he looked at the little cat in his arms. Both the boy and the cat were cute as they watched Sasuke with similar surprised gazes.

"Ah.. Yes.. Thank you.." he said. Sasuke just nodded, not knowing what to do.. He wanted to stay and talk with the boy, learn more about him. But it was weird, why would the blonde answer a stranger? "Uh.. If it's ok with you, may I ask you something?" the blonde said, shaking Sasuke from his thougths. "Yes.." the other answered shortly. "Can you take this kitten to your house? I can't.. My parents won't let me keep a pet," he said.

'God.. He's so cute…' Sasuke was saying inside as he nodded, "Yes.. But.. You say your parents are ok with you hanging around here at this late hour, but they don't want a pet?" he asked. Blonde rolled his eyes down "Yes… That's true…" "I don't believe you… I think you ran away from your home. That's why you can't take the kitty with you…" Sasuke said again.

Blonde pouted cutely as he frowned. "Well, you had to dig it, didn't you? If you don't want the kitten, I can ask to someone else.." he said. Sasuke found himself smiling as he caugth the other's wrist "I had to.. Sorry, but you both are coming with me. I'm staying near to the police station. We'll go there tomorrow morning. And I'll keep the cat, if you really are worried about it," he said. The boy thougth about the offer a little, then nodded "Ok.. But if only you let me see him sometimes.." It was more than Sasuke asked. Now, he could learn more about the boy. After he'd confirmed the conditions, they both started to walk towards the station in silence.

**NnNnN**

"Don't let it down.. First, we'll get it cleaned. The second door on the left is bathroom," Sasuke said as he opened the door. The boy nodded and after taking his shoes, he directly went to the bathroom. While Sasuke was following him, he heard a loud noise, and boy's shout, "Bad kitty! Don't move! No! Don't go there.." and another scream from the cat was heard. "Usuratonkachi! You couldn't stop even a cat from running, could you?" Sasuke complained as he entered the bathroom.

The boy was sitting on the wet floor, rubbing his ass with a pained face. Everywhere was wet with the water flowing from the bucket under the tap. Scared kitten was climbing on his shoulders now, making him yell as its claws hurted his tanned skin. "Aaah.. Both a Dobe and an Usuratonkachi," said Sasuke as he took the kitten from the boys shoulders.

"Temeeeee! Don't keep giving me names… My name is Naruto, dattebayo!" blonde yelled as he waved his fist towards Sasuke now. Uchiha just smirked "You're really a Dobe.. But still, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke." he said. Blondie was blushing now, for some unknown reason.

They washed the kitten in silence, but for the whole time, Naruto kept watching the Uchiha. The young man, unlike his appearance, was pretty caring and even smiling from time to time. 'Uhhh… It wasn't a good idea to come here, after all.. Kitty's found a good home, but now I'll have to try to take it away from here… Maybe it would be better if I just leave..' he said inside.

After Naruto dried kitten's fur, their host brougth some milk to feed him. As kitten comtinued licking his meal, Sasuke found a big box and put some old pillows and clothes in it. "It can stay in here till I buy it some new stuff.." he said. Naruto nodded with a smile, then he added, "Don't forget to bring some sand to him. And make him claw the sand, he'll know how to use it this way.." Naruto gigled.

"So, it's a male then.." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, "Yep.. And his name iiiiiiiiis… uhm… Naru.." he said. "Pfftt.. You're really creative," Sasuke mocked him. After leaving 'Naru' to its nest, Naruto stood up to sit on a sofa, but Sasuke stopped him. "You should change your jeans. They're wet.." he said. "No, I'm ok.." Naruto answered but Sasuke kept insisting "You can catch a cold like that.. Come on.." As he followed the handsome host, Naruto kept complaining, "I don't catch a cold.. Never.."

**NnNnN**

Sasuke opened his bedrooms's door. Without asking permission, Naruto followed him inside. After searching for a few things, Sasuke found a comfortable pajama bottoms for the blonde "Here.. Wear this.. I can give you underwear too, if it's too wet.." he said. The blonde was blushing madly now, which made Sasuke smirk. 'I really would love seeing him in my underwear, or better, naked..' he thougth.

"I'm ok like this.." Naruto said and turned his back to Sasuke as he started to unbutton his jeans. Sasuke, who loved the other's reaction, also took his own pajamas and started to undress. It was a total shock for Naruto when he saw Sasuke's broad shoulders and sexy neck, completely naked in front of him. Sasuke had also changed and was now wearing his pajama bottoms, but nothing else.

Sasuke, of course, has already realised how Naruto was drooling behind him. But he choosed to stay silent. He didn't wanna make the other scared and leave. 'For sure, he's attracted to me. I could die to touch him, but I'll wait. I want him to come to me himself..' he thought. But Naruto's gentle voice once more took him away from his thougths and this time, by surprising him more. "Sasuke… Uhm.. Would you mind if I bit you?"

**NnNnN**

"What?" he asked as he turned to the blonde completely. The other was playing with his fingers shyly. "I asked if I could bite you…" Naruto said. 'Aren't we bold?' Sasuke was saying inside as he smirked. "You have pretty interesting hobbies, don't you? Well, I don't see why not.." he said. Naruto's blue eyes were wide now, shining with excitement. "Really? You let me?" he asked again. Sasuke took a step forward and got closer to the blonde "Yes.. Really.."

Without losing any more time, Naruto went in front of the bigger man and placed his hands on other's pale chest "But.. Don't move till I completely bite you, ok?" he said in an innocent way. Sasuke was already getting hard, this innocent act was turning him on more than he had expected, which was a little weird. The blond was just a teenage boy and did nothing to pull Sasuke to himself. Still, until that day, Sasuke had never wanted anyone that much. He nodded silently and gazed the blonde in front of him with eyes full of lust.

Unaware of the thougths on other's mind, Naruto wrapped his tanned arms to Sasuke's neck and pulled him down a little. Being short wasn't really helping him in times like this. Sasuke didn't resist. He leaned down till Naruto's face was burried his neck. 'I'll devour you, blondie..' he said inside. Then he heard Naruto say "Itadakimasu…" before his white teeth contact with his pale skin.

Sasuke tried to understand what was happening, but it was useless. Cute blond was trying to dig his teeth into his neck. The problem was, he wasn't managing. The only thing he could do was nibling and chewing Sasuke's sensitive skin. "Well, is it enough? You're tickling me.." Sasuke said between his chuckles. This earned him an annoyed growl as the other went on nibling.

After pulling the blonde off of himself, Sasuke burried his own face to Naruto's neck, imitating him. Then he whispered, "Now it's my turn.. Let's see if you're delicious or not.." He licked Naruto's neck as he made the boy lie on his bed softly. But at that moment, he realised that the other was sobbing lightly. 'Doesn't he want this? Am I forcing him?' he thougt, pulling back a little. Naruto was trying to wipe his tears with his shaking hands.

"Naruto, are you ok? You don't have to.." he started with a concerned voice, but blonde interrupted. "I knew it, dattebayo.. I can't bite.. I'm a failure." As he thougth what Naruto was trying to say, Sasuke realised that something was different with the blonde. His marks were more visible and his teeth were looking sharper, although they didn't felt too threatening a few seconds ago. Then he opened his now teary eyes. They were red.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he checked the other's body temperature with his hand. He didn't have a fever. Naruto shook his head, "I'm not ok, dattebayo… I'm hungry.." He kept on crying. "It's ok.. I can prepare a quick meal.." Sasuke said. Naruto stared into his deep black eyes. He was looking too concerned. "No, silly… I'm hungry but I can't eat.. I can't bite you.. I'm a vampire.." he confessed.

**NnNnN**

After hearing what Naurot said, Sasuke just stared at him for a while. Could it be true? Could this cute thing on his bed be a vampire? Did vampires really exist? "No.. Really.. I can do whatever.." he said but Naruto was looking serious. He extended his hand towards the night stand, although it was far from his reach. But the moment he focused, Sasuke's cell phone - which was staying on it - floated in the air towards them, right into Naruto's palm. Naruto turned its shiny surface to himself and showed Sasuke. "Look.. No reflection.." he said.

"You're serious.." Sasuke murmured as he watched Naruto's red eyes turned back to that wonderful sky-blue. "Of course.. You should have believed me the moment you saw my eyes.. Wasn't that enough?" he said, still sobbing from time to time. "I really don't get anything… Explain it right this moment.." Sasuke said in a more serious way. "No need to.. You'll throw me out anyway, since you know the thruth.." Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned "Why would I do that? You can't even bite.." "Aren't you afraid of me? I don't bite, but my father does…" he said. Sasuke shook his head as he smirked. "I have his son.. I don't think he would hurt me.." he said. "But I'm immortal. You can't hurt me either.." Naruto answered back. Sasuke's pale hands reached to Naruto's chest right now. After brushing his nipple, making the other moan softly, he stopped his hand on Naruto's heart "Yes.. You're right.. I can't feel any heart beat.. But it would still kill you if I stab you with a wooden stick, right?" he said. Naruto's blue eyes now were wide with hints of fear. Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry.. I have no reason to hurt you. I can even say that I like you.. So just tell me what your problem is, ok?" he said.

"I can't suck anyone's blood. My fangs are so small that I can't even bite correctly," he said as his eyes filled with tears again. It was one of the cutest scene Sasuke had ever seen, a small but still sexy vampire crying on his bed for not being able to bite. "Well.. I'm really sorry for you but.. It wouldn't be too good for humans if you could bite, right?" Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"It's not like that.. We're the last vampire clan on earth. We're different to those everyone fears. Our only aim is to keep our clan going. But as we keep on existing, we also have to obey pretty strict rules which protect humans. Our clan leader - by the way, he's my father - made those rules and everyone has to obey. We don't kill.." he said, then he kept on explaining.

"Normally, to feed ourselves, one mature human's blood would be enough. But it would kill that human. We have to hunt at least six different humans every night, and take enough blood. It's even good for their healt, like donating blood. Also, we don't turn them into vampires. We try to keep our population as small as possible to find enough people to suck," he said. Sasuke was listening in shock. If this blonde was serious - which Sasuke didn't know why, but he was sure the other was serious - vampires really existed, lived amongs humans and weren't even that bad creatures.

"I see.. Then, it's really bad that you can't bite… Why are your fangs small? How could you make them bigger?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know, dattebayo… Normally, when someone turns into a vampire, their fangs are big enough.. However, I'm an exception. Because I wasn't turned. I'm born as a vampire, from two other pure blood vampires. Maybe that's why I won't ever be like them. I'm useless," he said. Now he was crying again.

"Ssshhh.. It's ok… Calm down. We can find a way, don't worry. You said your father was the clan leader. Have you told him about it?" Sasuke asked softly. A side of him was still unable to believe he was trying to help a vampire. "I did.. He just laughed and said it was ok and I was his baby boy.. They still treat me like a child, dattebayo! But other people's kids can hunt even at the age of five. But they were all turned ones.." he answered.

"Ok, ok.. Look.. I'll try to find a way to help you, ok? I'll search old books and stuff and see what we can do. Just don't cry anymore," Sasuke said. Naruto wiped his tears and smiled. "Ok, Sas'ke.. Thank you.." he said, then he snuggled to the other man and closed his eyes. "Are you gonna sleep at this hour? What about sunlight?" Sasuke asked in surprise. "Well, it doesn't hurt us or anything. I can walk in the sunlight. But I don't like it. None of us like it.. So I'll be awake tomorrow, I'll play with Naru in the house," he said. Sasuke just chuckled as he too snuggled into the other.

As the two gave in to sleep, a pair of red eyes were watching them from outside. The owner of the eyes took a cellphone and called a number, "I found him.. I guess his time came at last.."

**NnNnN**

Next morning, Sasuke woke up with sunlight entering his room. Even though Naruto said that it couldn't hurt him, Sasuke was worried. He got up and closed all the curtains in the house, except the ones in the living room. He went outside, and although it was still early, found a pet shop and bought the necessary things for their Naru. Then he also bought some fresh bread for breakfast. When he returned home, Naruto was already awake.

"Heeey.. You bougth him sand…" he said as he smiled widely. Sasuke was still trying to convince himself that this wonderful creature was actually a vampire. "Naruto.. You can't drink blood, but you get hungry.. So.. What do you eat?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tensed a little, he was blushing - again, for an unknown reason - and after a little thinking, he explained. "Usually, my father brings me some blood to drink. But if I can't find any, I just try to eat normal things.. I like ramen.. It doesn't end my hunger, but it still helps.. I guess that's why my body is small like that. I couldn't grow well…" he said. Sasuke smiled, "Ok.. Then we can have a normal breakfast. And don't worry.. Your body is wonderful like that…"

They ate as they talked about lots of different things. Sasuke asked everything he had wondered about vampires and Naruto answered as best as he could. Blondie was happy, Sasuke was his first human friend after all. And unlike most of the other humans, he was nice towards Naruto. He even gave him a spare key to his apartment and let him to stay there as much as he wanted. But Naruto didn't have any plans of leaving for a long, long time…

**NnNnN**

It was a few hours later and Sasuke had left for work. Naruto tidied the house, then played with Naru a little. After being sure that he was alone, when Naru was asleep, he went to the room he'd spent the night in, Sasuke's bedroom.

It was happening again. Whenever Naruto was hungry and couldn't eat for a while, he would get sleepy. He was laying on the bed and trying to sleep, but some other needs were coming out. He let his body fall on Sasuke's king sized bed. And the moment he put his head on the pillow, he knew it. He was hard again.

He shyly brought his hand up between his legs and massaged his erection. 'No.. Not here.. I don't want it..' he murmured, but he wasn't able to stop. He tossed his head to the right, where Sasuke was laying last night. He smelled the sheets. "Aaah.. Just like Sasuke…" he murmured. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He slipped his hand into his boxers and touched himself. "Hmmm… How could I say it to him? Aaah.. I need this.. I'm hungry.. ahh.." he moaned as he pumped himself.

As he got closer and closer to his orgasm, images of Sasuke filled his mind. For the first time, he was crying for not being able to bite someone. He wanted too badly to taste Sasuke. 'Why? Why does he affect me like that?' he thougth as he imagined Sasuke once more, this time on him. Naruto remembered how Sasuke licked his neck last night. If they went on, he would kiss all of his body… He would touch every place on him, and ahhh.. how would he fuck him.. With one last stroke, Naruto moaned his name, "Sasukeeee.." and came.

**NnNnN**

'I can't believe I did it, in HIS BED..' Naruto sighed once more. Now he was sitting in the living room, although sunlight was annoying him. He was punishing himself for doing it as Naru kept on climbing up him.

He sighed once more, stopping when he heard someone unlocking the door. "Eh? Sas'keeeee? Isn't it too early for you to.." he was saying but he stopped with a surprised face when he saw that the one entering the room with an equally surprised face wasn't Sasuke… "Uh.. Sorry.. I thougth it was Sasuke.." he said and scratched his head with a shy smile. "I see.. And you are..?" the tall figure asked. "My name is Naruto, nice to meet you.." blonde said.

"I'm Itachi.. Sasuke's older brother.. But I don't remember him talking about you, Naruto-kun.." said Itachi as he sat next to Naruto and started to play with Naru. "Uh.. We… weren't that close friends.. Yesterday was the first time I came to his house. He promised me he'd keep Naru, the kitten.. Now I'm waiting for him to return," Naruto said. Itachi smirked, "Oh.. I see.. He likes kittens."

**NnNnN**

Itachi managed to keep Naruto from thinking about Sasuke every second. They talked a little. Naruto hated lying, but he had no other choice. So he had changed the truth a little when he answered Itachi's questions. Still, they were having a good time when Sasuke returned home.

"Nii-san… When did you come?" Sasuke asked when he heard Itachi's laughter. "A few hours ago.. Sasuke, why didn't you tell me anything about this cute friend of yours?" Itachi asked with a smirk. Sasuke knew what it meant pretty well. "Because then you wouldn't leave him alone. I don't want him to hate me for turning his life into a hell, with you in it.." Sasuke said. Itachi now was fake-pouting. Naruto started to laugh. "You're funny when you're together, dattebayo.." he said.

"Nii-san, will you stay for dinner?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shook his head "No.. I came to get something from your safety case. I have to go back," he said. Sasuke nodded and got up to give Itachi what he wanted. They went intoto the room where Sasuke had it. "You like him, don't you?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smirked as he entered the code into the safety case, "Do you think I'll answer that?" "You don't need to… I saw your gaze," Itachi said as he took the little box from Sasuke's hand.

"Naruto-kuuuuuuun, see you lateeeeeeeer.." Itachi yelled, waving his hand as he passed the living room. "Ok.. Good night.." Naruto waved back with a smile. After Itachi had left, Sasuke went over to Naruto with a small cooler in his arms. "What's that, dattebayo?" blonde asked. "I have two friends who work at the hospital. They owed me a favor and payed today.." said Sasuke. Then he opened the cooler, revealing that there were three pack of blood in it. "Don't worry.. I made them donate these, no one will get into trouble. I know it's not enough but I hope it can help you a little.." he said. Naruto stared at him with wild eyes, "You know, Sas'ke, I knew you were gonna help me but.. I wasn't expecting that much.." Naruto answered.

They had a normal meal, but after that, Naruto took the packs and drank quickly, without showing Sasuke. Uchiha was a little disappointed, since he thougth it would be a sexy scene. But Naruto said he preferred not being seen as he drank. "Ok.. Now, about your cute but small fangs.. I searched but couldn't find anything. I'll go on searching but during that time, you should also practise.." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't understand what he meant, but later, he was gonna learn.

**NnNnN**

Two months had passed since Naruto met Sasuke. During that time, he'd said he had to let his parents know. He had visited his own home and told his parents about Sasuke. Unlike what he had expected thought, they didn't make a big commotion about it. They had said they trusted Naruto's decisions. So the blonde took some of his stuff to Sasuke's house. In addition, he said he wanted to take Sasuke to his home one day.

Also, the little blonde was working hard. Some of the nights, he went out with his parents, but he mostly returned with teary eyes. Sasuke was secretly glad for this, after all, he was a possesive bastard. He didn't want Naruto to bite anyone other than him. So after a while, he told Naruto that he could practise on him instead of going out.

At first, Naruto was glad that he didn't need to search for prey. But after a while, he realised something - the closer he got to Sasuke, the harder everything was getting. He was barely holding his moans back as he attached himself to Sasuke's neck. Uchiha was the same. But since he knew Naruto also felt like that, he was okay with it.

After a while, Naruto said it would be enough if he only practised on Sasuke's hand. He was mostly biting the corners of his palm or his fingers. Still there was no improvement, and Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. If he got better and managed to bite, he would have to leave Sasuke. But he also didn't want to stay as a failure for the rest of his life, which was forever.

**NnNnN**

"Can you give me a second? I need both of my hands to open this.." Sasuke said. He was sitting on a large sofa, his left hand occupied with a thirsty cute vampire, but he was ok. Still, right now he needed both of his hands to open the soda can. "Fshure.. Gho ahaed!" Naruto answered as he let go of Sasuke's fingers. They were still wet with his saliva. But Sasuke found this even cuter. It was like having a little bunny around.

"Ok.. You can go on.." he said after he opened the can. Naruto was trying to bite him from different sides and angles, which was still useless. Sasuke kept watching him. 'Ahh.. So determined.. Go, my little vampire..' he said inside. He usually kept his expressionless face, but this time, he couldn't help but laughing softly.

"What are you laughing at?" an annoyed Naruto asked, but the saliva string from Sasuke's fingers to his lips was destroying the little seriousness he had. "Did you know you're the cutest kitten ever?" Sasuke asked with an amused face. "Are you talking about Naru? Because he's the only kitten in the house..." Naruto asked as he pouted. "Nope.. You, Naruto.. You're cuter than Naru and if you ask me, you're the real kitten here…" Sasuke said again.

Blondie, who was still distressed because of the fang issue, was a bit more than angry now. "Oh, so I was a little pet for you.. Well, what was I expecting? A vampire who can't bite… Let's keep him.. Ok, I see, dattebayo! Maybe I should return to my old way of practising, since this way doesn't help a bit.." he said as he stood up. Sasuke knew this angry attitude well. 'Ah… I guess it's time.. I should do something about it or I'll regret..' he said inside as he also stood up.

Ignoring all the yelling from the blonde, Sasuke dragged him to his bedroom. He softly pushed the little body to his bed and climbed on top of him. "Nope.. I won't let you go.. You're mine, my cute little vampire," he said as he pinned Naruto's hands down to the bed. "Let me go, dattebayo!" Naruto struggled, but he knew it was useless. If only he had the same powers as his father, Sasuke would be part of the opposite wall right now. But Naruto was not any stronger then an average boy in his twenties.

"You can't leave me, Naruto, I wouldn't let you.. I can give you whatever you want, but not this.." Sasuke whispered as he leaned down slowly, more and more. "I need blood, how will you give me that?" Naruto asked in anger. "I can cut my wrists if you want it that much. You can drink as much as you want. I can hunt for you.. I'd do anything.." Sasuke said, looking so serious that Naruto felt weird for a second. Would Sasuke kill for him?

"Ok.. I understand.. Let me go.." Naruto said, trying to sound calm, but this didn't convince Sasuke. "Not now.. After all the waiting, getting this close was dangerous.." Uchiha whispered before closing the little gap between their lips he added, "Now I must have you.." Naruto's blue eyes opened wide when he felt Sasuke's soft lips on his. 'So delicious..' he thougth. Maybe he wasn't able to bite, but he could still feel the taste of Sasuke easily. 'I want him.. I need to taste his blood..' he thought.

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt like he and Naruto had changed places. 'If I bite him, would that offend him?' he thougth as he kept kissing Naruto passionately. He was devouring the blonde and he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop himself. Tonight, Naruto was going to be his, completely. "Sa.. Sas'ke..stop.." Naruto begged as Sasuke pulled back to breathe. "No!" was the only answer he got before Sasuke start to lick his jaw and neck. "No.. Please.. I'm hungry…" Naruto begged again.

"So? Should I cut myself?" Sasuke asked as he pressed his body to Naruto's. 'Well.. I guess I have to cut myself from somewhere pretty low, since all of my blood goes right there now..' he added inside. "No… I mean.. I'm hungry.. When I can't drink.." Naruto said but stopped to moan when Sasuke pinched his nipples. "Ahh.. When I can't drink.. I get horny.." he completed at last…

"That's way better.. Let's find out what pleasure is.." Sasuke purred and placed his hands on Naruto's erection. 'Oh.. No.. No, this is wonderful.. I can't stop… Is it ok? What if something happens to him? Dad never told me what could happen if.. no…' Naruto was fighting with himself. A part of him wanted to give in to Sasuke. The other part of him was afraid of hurting the handsome man.

In the end, his second part won. "No.. I said stop!" he screamed and pushed Sasuke off of him. Uchiha was surprised. He knew Naruto wasn't unwilling either. But there was something the boy was afraid of. Before Sasuke could gather his thoughts, Naruto quickly left the apartment. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, but blonde was already gone…

**NnNnN**

It had been two days since Naruto left. Sasuke didn't go to work. Starting from the street he met with Naruto, he searched for his cute blonde everywhere. It was useless, until he met a little kid with a weird hat and a ponytail. "Ok, mister… You look like you're delicious. I won't take much so please stay still while I bite.." he said. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "Where's Naruto? Take me to him, please.. Then you can bite me as much as you want.." he said. "Eeeeeh? You know Naruto-nii-chan?" the boy asked. Sasuke nodded. "Aaaaaaw noooo.. You're that Sasuke-guy… I can't bite you then.. Damn! I have no luck!" the little vampire whined. "Will you take me to him?" Sasuke asked with almost begging eyes. "I have no choice, right?" other one said as he nodded.

But little vampire wasn't returning 'til he fed himself, which meant Sasuke had to go hunting with him. At first, Uchiha didn't mind much. He was also wondering how they did it. But the child - who was called Konohamaru, as Sasuke learned later - was worse than his Usuratonkachi. After watching another woman running with loud screams, Sasuke was losing his patience.

"Konohamaru, you idiot! How can vampires manage to hunt like that?" Sasuke complained. The child pouted. "Mature vampires can hypnotize people. But I'm still so small. What can I do?" he answered. Sasuke sighed. "No choice then.. Come here.. You'll do it like this…" he said and leaned down to whisper into Konohamaru's ear. "Ooooohh.. I seeeee!" little one thanked as he smirked.

They spotted a young girl waiting on a corner, leaned on to the wall. Sasuke nodded. Konohamaru ran to the girl. "Nee-san, there's a big spider on your shoulder.. Don't move, I'll take it…" he said. The girl tensed the moment she heard the word "spider". Konohamaru climbed to the stairs next to her and leaned down to her neck. He pierced her neck with his fangs and sucked some blood. For Sasuke, it was a little disturbing, seeing a brat sucking a young woman like that. He made a disgusted face.

"Aaah.." the girl screamed when she felt the fangs but Konohamaru didn't let go.. Before pulling himself back, he bit his finger down too. Then he turned to the girl "Nee-san it bit your neck.. I sucked the poison immediately, so don't worry. But clean it when you go home ok? I should go too.. Look, it bit me too.." he said. The girl smiled softly. "Thank you dear.." she said.

Konohamaru turned back to Sasuke with a pleased expression. "Sasuke-nii-san, you're a genious..!" he said. "Well, I am.." Sasuke answered as they walked. Konohamaru used the same technique on a few more girls, and after two more hours and a tired Sasuke, they were ready to go back. "Naruto-nii-chan and the rest of us all stay in a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig house with nine different parts. The house also has lots of gardens. But when we reach there, don't get lost or they eat you.." he said.

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows. "Naruto said you don't kill.." he stated. "We don't.. We only take some of your blood. But they wouldn't know it. Different vampires would be enough for you.. Anyway, I don't think there will be a problem. But I wanted to warn you before," he said. Sasuke smirked, "I'll try to remember this.."

**NnNnN**

When they reached the main house of the clan, Konohamaru took Sasuke directly to Naruto's part. As they entered the living room, a blond man who looked just like Naruto and an older man with white hair were waiting for them. "Ojii-san, Hokage-sama, I found Sasuke-nii-san!" Konohamaru announced as he entered. Sasuke was left waiting outside of the door. The blonde man smiled. "No need for formalities, Sasuke-kun.. Enter please.." he said.

Sasuke entered and bowed lightly before sitting down on a comfortable armchair. "I'm Namikaze Minato. I'm the leader of the last Vampire Clan, known as 'Akatsuki'. This is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former leader. Actually, we sent a few people to find you but… Who knew Konohamaru would be the one to do it?" he said as he laughed. Sasuke's eyes were locked on this man, who kept reminding him of his soon-to-be lover.

"Why did you send them?" Sasuke asked. Now, he was looking around the room. It wasn't any different to a normal living room. "We thougth Naruto would like to see you.. He didn't come out of his room since he came from your house.." Minato said. "Really? Is he unwell?" Sasuke asked with a concerned tone. "No.. Not physically. But I guess he's sad because he misses you.." Minato said. Sasuke was good at reading people. And if he didn't know that they were all vampires, he wouldn't have suspected any of these men. "Can I see him?" he asked. Minato smiled, "My wife is with him right now. She brought his dinner. When she returns, she can show you the way.."

There were a lot of question on Sasuke's mind, but he preferred staying silent. Still, not everyone was like him. "Ojii-san, Sasuke-nii-chan tought me a wonderful technique for hunting…" he said. Sarutobi looked at Sasuke with a smile. "Uchiha-kun, I didn't know you also hunt…" he said. Sasuke smirked. "I don't.. I'm just a good observer.. By the way, have I told you my family name?" he asked. Sarutobi shook his head. "No.. But you're not the first Uchiha I know. So it wasn't hard to guess you're an Uchiha.." he said. Now, Sasuke was dying with curiousity.

"Oh.. I guess we should explain.." Minato said as he took his cellphone. 'Aren't they too advanced at technology?' Sasuke smirked inside. "Hello.. Tobi.. Hmm? No, of course you're a good boy.. Come here for a second, there's someone you'd like to see.." he said. Two minutes later, a man probably in his thirties entered the room. He bowed to Minato and Sarutobi. But Sasuke couldn't see his face because he was wearing an orange mask.

"Tobi, please take your mask off and meet with Uchiha Sasuke.." said Minato. "Sasuke-kuun?" Tobi screamed as he took the mask off. Sasuke gasped when he saw the face "A.. aren't you my great great great great grandfather Uchiha Madara? I.. I mean, the whole family thinks you've gotten lost and are dead.." Sasuke said. The man smiled. "Well.. I got lost and then meet them. I would have disappeared a long time ago if I wasn't turned into one.. It was nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun.. But I guess I have to go now. And by the way, let Madara stay dead. I'm Tobi now.." he said. Sasuke nodded.

The man placed his mask on once more when the door opened. A tall blonde with long hair entered and bowed "Good night, Hokage-sama, Sarutobi-sama.. Tobiiii, I've been searching for you all over! I'll go hunting alone if you stay here.." he complained. "Sempaaaaaiiii, noooooo!! Tobi was talking to Hokage-sama!!!! Tobi is a good booooooy!!!!" he said as he clung to the blonde's arm. They left together. "So.. He became one for her?" Sasuke asked. "For him.." Minato corrected, surprising the other. They all laughed.

**NnNnN**

After the colourful couple left, Sasuke resumed looking around the room. "Not too different from humans' houses, right? We like to live the same and feel the same, as much as possible.." Minato said. "Wait till you see Naru-chan's room.." a gentle female voice murmured behind Sasuke. Then she came up beside him and hugged the young man. "I'm Uzumaki Kushina. I'm Naruto's mother.." she said.

Sasuke smiled "Nice to meet you…" "I guess you want to see, Naru-chan.. He's resting in his room. I'll take you to him," she said. "Ok.. Thank you for everything, Namikaze-san.." Sasuke bowed before leaving. Then he followed the redhead woman upstairs.

They were still walking when Sasuke couldn't hold himself back any longer and asked, "Uzumaki-san… If it's ok with you, I wanted to ask.. Why don't you do something for Naruto? He feels pretty bad for not being able to hunt.." Kushina chuckled. "Because he doesn't have any problem actually.. He's just not ready. But he'll be able to bite when the time comes.. He just needs to wait a little," she said. Sasuke smiled, "If you say so.. It's ok.." Then she opened an orange door and invited Sasuke in.

It was a dark room, unlike the colour of the door. Curtains were closed and the furniture was old-looking. There were candles everywhere. And at the end of the room, there was a big orange coffin with a fox pattern on it. "Now I feel like I'm in a vampire's house.." Sasuke murmured with an amused face. "When he saw that he couldn't bite people, Naru-chan thought maybe he wasn't feeling vampire-ish enough and changed the decoration of his room," Kushina said.

Naruto must have heard them, as he rose from his interesting orange coffin and looked at the two in front of him with a surprised face. "Sas'ke?" he asked. "I'm gonna leave you two alone.." Kushina said giggling. "Hi, Dobe.." Sasuke said as he walked towards the coffin and sat on its edge. "How did you find your way here?" Naruto asked. But he didn't look angry, so Sasuke relaxed.

"I didn't.. I searched for you everywhere, but I couldn't, not until that little boy, Konohamaru, said he wanted to bite me.." he explained. Naruto smiled softly. Then he continued on, "And I said that, 'only my little cute blonde vampire could bite me'…" he whispered and put a small kiss on Naruto's lips. "Sas'ke.. You aren't mad at me?" Naruto said, his cheeks a little pink now. "Dobe, why should I be mad at you? I'm mad at myself for making you leave me.." he whispered.

Naruto suddenly hugged him. He pulled the other towards himself and wrapped his arms around his neck tighter. "Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to leave you… I was afraid.." he said. From his breathing pattern, Sasuke realised he was about to cry. "Naruto.. Don't cry, ok? I wasn't mad at you.. I just missed you sooooo much. I don't wanna be apart from you.." he said. Naruto nodded as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Actually, I thougth you were mad at me because I tried to force myself on you.." Sasuke said. Now, Naruto pulled back and looked into Sasuke's deep black orbs. "No… You didn't.. I also wanted it but… I wasn't sure.. I thougth I could hurt you. That's why I didn't want it.." he said. "You can't hurt me.. Never.. So don't run from me Naruto.. I really want you… The moment I saw you, I knew it.. You're the only one for me. I love you… " Sasuke said as he leaned on Naruto more and more, lay him down on his coffin. "I love you too.." Naruto said and went on pulling Sasuke.

"Is it ok if I make love to you in your coffin?" Sasuke purred as he licked Naruto's neck, going on from where they had left off two days ago. "Naah.. Don't worry.. I was never really in it.. It's just a bed.." the other murmured. It was the only thing Sasuke was waiting for. He took off his t-shirt in one swift movement as Naruto worked on his jeans. In seconds they were both naked, rubbing their body against the other's.

"I love you, Naruto… So much.. I need you now.." Sasuke whispered, his hands wandering on Naruto's body, trying to touch every possible place. "Me too.. I love you.. Sas'ke I'm all yours.." Naruto answered. Now he was licking Sasuke's neck. "I wanna taste you so much.." he added. "Bite me.." Sasuke ordered. Naruto tried, although he knew it wasn't gonna work, he tried. "I can't…" he murmured.

"No.. You did it pretty well.. I didn't tell you to suck my blood. I told you to bite, and you did.. I love your bites, Naruto.. I wanna bite you too.." Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled as he tossed his head back. "Here.. Bite as much as you want.." Everytime he felt Sasuke's white teeth on his skin, Naruto moaned in pleasure. Then they kissed till their lips became swollen.

Sasuke kept rubbing up against Naruto's body. He wanted to touch and kiss, he wanted to suck... He wanted to taste Naruto, but he felt like a beast.. Something was pulling him more and more to the blonde. Every second, holding himself back was getting harder. "Naruto.. I can't wait…" he managed to murmur before sucking his own fingers. And soon, Naruto felt those long digits circling his entrance.

He should have felt some pain, maybe.. But he didn't.. He only got more and more impatient. "Sasuke.. now.. Please.." he begged. And before he could beg once again, Sasuke's hardness was rubbing his entrance. "Are you ready, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. The blonde just nodded. Then Sasuke entered him in one smooth motion. He was so big and hard, it burned every piece of Naruto.

"Damn, this… is wonderful…" Sasuke panted, watching Naruto bite his own lips in discomfort. Then Uchiha started to move slowly, thrusting himself in and out. He watched how Naruto's muscles took him in completely, then they relaxed as he pulled back. He rose his body up a little and watched his lover completely lose himself under him. He wasn't different either. Like an animal in heat, he kept abusing Naruto's little hole, hard.

Naruto moved his hands and gripped the coffin's sides as Sasuke increased his speed. Uchiha got closer once again. Only entering wasn't enough after all, he wanted to feel Naruto's warmth. "Wrap your legs around my waist.." he ordered, Naruto obeying gladly. Then Sasuke changed the angle he was thrusting. "Aaah.. Yes.. T-there, right there.." Naruto moaned when Sasuke hit the right place, made him see stars.

"You… liked it?" Uchiha asked as he smirked. "Loved it.. G-go on.. Do it again.." Naruto answered. His eyes were closed tightly. He moved his hands to Sasuke's hair and pulled the boy into a passionate kiss. Their tongues rubbed against each other's, battling for dominance. Sasuke now wrapped his arms around Naruto's body. They were moving together.

"Go on.. Sas'ke fuck me harder.." Naruto begged. Sasuke obeyed. "Faster.." Naruto begged. Sasuke just did. "Deeper please.. Go deeper.." his blonde screamed. Sasuke pulled at the other's hips as he pushed himself into them, deeper. "Aaah.. yes.. I'm cumming.. yes.." Naruto screamed loudly. Sasuke was able to feel how his muscles got tighter, squeezing him. Naruto was shivering with pleasure. After emptying his lungs with one loud moan, he reached up and dug his fangs into Sasuke's sensitive neck.

"Oh.. Naruto.." Sasuke screamed, choking, but it was turning him on. He thrust one last time and came deep inside Naruto. The blonde's eyes opened wide when he felt Sasuke's seeds in himself. Before draining Sasuke, he managed to let the pale boy go. "Oh.. Sas'ke.. hhmmmh.. You're so delicious.. You're the best.." he kept saying as he licked his lips. His fangs weren't that small anymore. But it suited him. He looked like a cute fox now.

"You too.. My sexy Dobe… I love you…" Sasuke said as he let his body fall on top of the other's. In the orange coffin, they lay together, their bodies all sticky with sweat and cum, and blood from Sasuke. "I did it… How?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled, "I guess you grew up…" Then he started to play with Naruto's golden spikes. Soon, both of them fell asleep.

**NnNnN**

Next morning, when he opened his eyes, Naruto found a pair of deep black ones watching him. "Good morning, champion.." Sasuke said as he smiled, then gave a sweet kiss to his blonde. "Good morning, Sas'ke.." Naruto smiled.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, then Sasuke started to talk. "You'll come back with me, right?" he asked. "I can come with you anytime.." Naruto smirked as he answered. "Dobe, you know what I mean… Unlike you, I still have to work.. I have to return home," he said. He also wanted to stay like that forever. But he knew his responsibilities.

"I'll come with you.. Now, and later…" the blonde one said as he climbed onto Sasuke and started to rub his body to the other's stronger one. "Naruto.. aaahhh… You're killing me right now.. I need to go.. Don't turn me on anymore.." Sasuke begged, but was ignored. Naruto leaned down more as he nibbled Sasuke's neck like how he used to do. He was gonna kiss the other when they heard the door knocked on. "We're busy.. Come laaateeeeeeeer!" Naruto yelled and focused on Sasuke again, who was now pinching his nipples.

"Naru-chan, I don't wanna hear excuses. We're waiting for you at the table. You have half an hour.." Kushina said on the other side. Her voice was serious. "Aaaaaaaaw.. I wanted to go oooon!" he whined, but still let the Uchiha go. They both took a quick shower and got dressed. At the table, Minato and Kushina were having their breakfast with happy faces.

"Good morning.." Sasuke said. They both smiled. Naruto was still pouting since his fun had been interrupted. "Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about your fangs and some other things when Sasuke-kun is also here.." said his father. "My fangs are ok now.. I bit Sasuke last night, right?" Naruto said as he pointed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smirked.

"We know, Naruto.." his mother said. Naruto looked at them with a cute blush on his face, "How come?" Kushina sighed. "Naruto, honey.. We should explain something to you.. Have you ever seen me going out hunting or drinking blood?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "Do you know why that is?" she asked again. "You… uhm.. don't like its taste?" Naruto asked as he scratched his blonde head sheepishly.

Minato smiled. "No, Naruto.. Because she's not a vampire.. She's an incubus.." he said. Both Naruto and Sasuke were shocked now. Kushina made a victory sign as she grinned like a fox. "What? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Naruto asked this time. Minato started to explain. "Naruto, you know how you couldn't drink blood? It was because of your fangs, right… But the thing which was gonna get you stronger was.. well.. sex. Of course, we knew it. But we didn't wanna tell you. Because, like everyone else, you were gonna do it when the time came. We wanted you to fall in love and do it with someone you love. If we told you, you could misunderstand us.." he said. Naruto nodded.

Kushina went on explaining "Ah.. And there are a few other things.. You're half incubus. This means sex is also your food. But if you do it all together, you'll tire Sasuke-kun to death.." she said. Now, both of the boys were as red as tomatos. "Choose one and let him rest. His body could be stronger than most humans, but he's not as strong as a vampire or an incubus…" she added. "Pfft.. I'm sure you're wrong about that.." Naruto murmured.

As they went on with their breakfast, Naruto listened to more and more lectures and even Sasuke was adding some as they kept talking. "Mom, Dad, can I live with Sasuke?" then Naruto asked. "Huuh? I was expecting exact opposite… I thougth Sasuke would come here.." Kushina said with a thougthful face. "I don't want to change him. He can ask for it later, if he wants it. But for now, leave us alone…" Naruto said. Minato laughed. "If only you promise to visit us every week.." he said. They both promised.

**NnNnN**

It was still the same night when they returned to Sasuke's home. Poor Naru was hungry and alone. After feeding him, they played with him a little. Then they lay down on the big sofa in the living room and started to watch TV. Naruto was still nibling Sasuke's fingers like how he used to do.

"Hey Sas'ke.. Would you want to.." Naruto started, but Sasuke interrupted him. "No.." he said. A little offended, Naruto asked, "Why? Is it bad?" Sasuke smiled as he caressed Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "No.. It's ok.. I just.. I want you to drink my blood. You liked it, right? I can feed you like that, in both ways… And we can think about the rest later…" he said. Naruto's uneasiness faded away with the sweet answer. "I love you, dattebayo.." he said, before giving a sweet kiss to his delicious lover.

**The End**


End file.
